Burning
by JesterTheWolf
Summary: just a simple love story on Marceline and Princess Bubblegum's first Valetine's Day date. Rated K  for a small kissing scence and kiddy language. Enjoy!


**Just a simple love story nothing to fancy. I do not own the characters or the drink nor do I own Adventure Time (even though I wish I did "..)**

The day has finally come after all the planning and waiting the day that Marceline can finally confess her love to Princess Bubblegum once and for all, but things are never as easy as they seem. This day took months of planning, she went over her plan in her head several times trying to find any faults but the more she thought of it the more she thought it was perfect for someone who hasn't loved in a while. Marceline floated outside Bubblegum's window with a big grin on her face as she held a perfect red rose in her hand, she was quite nervous, she was having second thought's on if she should do this, she closed her eyes and knocked on the window pushing past her fear.

Princess Bubblegum sat in front of her vanity mirror with a smile on her as she brushed her hair out waiting for her special someone who left a lovely yet horribly written note on her bed, it smelled of death and musk so she already knew who it was without even opening it. PB stood and walked over to her closet opening it, she could never find anything to wear so she just put on the same old pink dress but not tonight, tonight was special she was going to be with her special someone all night which just filled her with excitement. PB searched through her clothing to find the perfect outfit then she saw it a shirt with flowers all over it and in the corner was a grey flower she giggled at the back story of it. She slipped on the shirt and quickly walked over to her dresser and pulled out a pair of blue jeans slipping them on. She walked over to the mirror to make sure she didn't mess anything up while getting ready, she fixed a part of her hair that looked out of place then she heard knock at her window she jumped in excitement and almost tripped over herself getting to the window opening it.

Marceline smiled at the beautiful pink face before her staring right into her eyes smiling "well hello Princess" Marceline said floating into her room slowly looking around all the brightness "haven't changed at all have you Princess?" She turned back facing PB grinning, PB blushed hugging her tight almost smashing the rose, Marceline pulled away showing PB the rose "oh my glob, you didn't have to Marceline and you even managed to keep the red on it this time" PB giggled and smelled the flower, the sweet smell of death and musk filled the flower "well you know me Bonnibel, I'm a romance freak." Marceline laughed to herself and PB giggled again. Marceline cleared her throat "ok so you ready to hit the town?" PB nodded and Marceline landed "oh my such a gentlemen offering to walk on the ground like a normal person" PB said grabbing Marceline's hand holding it firmly "well didn't want you too feel lonely down there on earth, can't beat 'em join 'em"

PB and Marceline walked all around the land of Ooo seeing all the sight's it was amazing to PB since she never leaves the safety of her kingdom, but to Marceline it was all old news but she couldn't in her dead un beating heart let PB be disappointed on her date. PB stopped at every store looking at every single thing Marceline just floated around pretending to look to make her happy, she bought the most stupidest things but Marceline didn't mind if it made her happy then she got it. Marceline's funds were running low so she and PB went to some small restaurant not to fancy but not one of them that is only a dollar.

The waiter brought them to there table and gave them both a menu "what can I start you two lovely ladies off with?" PB and Marceline looked at the drink section and they both ordered a mountain dew, the waiter bowed and walked off. Marceline looked across the table at PB who was still looking at her menu deciding on what to eat, PB snaked her hand under the table grabbing Marceline's hand, she smiled and held her hand tight entwining their fingers. The waiter came back setting down the two drinks then pulled out his tablet "are you to ready to order?" PB quickly looked at the menu and ordered a light salad and a baked potato Marceline ordered nothing and the waiter nodded walking off.

After the meal the two left and started walking back to the kingdom "I had so much fun tonight Marceline I'm glad I agreed to this" PB said twirling around landing against Marceline, she moved off quickly blushing "I'm glad you did too Bonnibel" Marceline stopped at the edge of the forest, PB stopped and looked back at her "what are you doing Marceline?" She walked back to her grabbing her hand "this is my stop I can't go any further" PB looked confused she raised an eyebrow "why not?" Marceline covered her eyes from the rising sun and back further into the woods. "The sun is rising, I wish our time together didn't have to be so short but the damned sun." PB looked down and breathed in then looked back up tears filled her eyes "well it's nothing you can do, I guess I shall see you another time?" Marceline nodded backing further into the woods as the sun rose higher, she watched PB walk away "no, it won't end like this" Marceline floated to PB as the sun started burning through her clothing, she hissed grabbing PB pulling her against her chest, PB let out a scream shocked trying to fight away "Bonnibel stop it's me Marceline" PB turned around with a worried look "what are you doing, you can't be in the sun!" PB tried pushing Marceline back into the woods but she didn't move. PB started looking around but Marceline grabbed her face and kissed her deep, Bubblegum's eyes widen but slowly closed as she kissed back keep pulling Marceline close. Marceline pulled away grinning weakly from the intense waves of the sun "I couldn't end our date without a kiss now could I?" PB made a pouty face "I guess not but next time warn me before you do something like that" Marceline grinned nodding her head, she quickly floated back into the shade away from the sun as her burns healed she watched PB once again then she remembered "Hey Bonnibel!" PB turned around shielding her eyes "What!" Marceline grinned "Happy Valentine's Day!" PB blushed deeper then she ever has at those three simple words "Happy Valentine's Day to you too!" Marceline grinned and floated backwards as PB walked backwards not taking their eyes off one another until they were out of sight.

**Hope you enjoyed the story poor Marceline acting all kind but for PB she will do anything**


End file.
